


love was made for me and you

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A pining because they think B is uninterested in romance or relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Why are they moving like that?"Evelyn had been watching from the balcony, admittedly not paying much attention to her surroundings. When she heard Cole's voice, she jumped.She sighed, glancing to her right where Cole not stood. "It's called dancing. I've never been fond of it myself, but some find it to be an enjoyable pastime."Cole nodded. "I'd like to try. Will you teach me?"





	love was made for me and you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseWithAllHerThorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWithAllHerThorns/gifts).



The change in Cole was a gradual one. She noticed he still failed to have an affinity for food and continued to say things that should remain unspoken, but his demeanor had changed. Evelyn could see him exhibiting several human like traits, much to Solas's dismay.

Letting Cole become more human had been the right decision. It caused some tensions among some of the Inquisitor's members, but Evelyn was required to do it again, she would. He seemed to be adjusting well, which was all that mattered.

Evelyn fielded any questions Cole had straight to Varric. He usually provided Cole with an explanation for his confusion. She'd step in when Varric couldn't be found or was busy with something.

From the beginning, Evelyn always trusted Cole. She never worried about his motivations and remained grateful for his help. Evelyn grew fond of the spirit over time. Perhaps to fond of him she’d later come to realize.

It started during the visit the Winter Palace. Everything had calmed down after saving Celene's life and apprehending Gaspard. The guests seemed over the night's events. Many were on the ballroom floor dancing. Evelyn didn't spot any of the Inquisition members joining in, but after the night they had she couldn't blame them. It had been a very trying evening.

"Why are they moving like that?"

Evelyn had been watching from the balcony, admittedly not paying much attention to her surroundings. When she heard Cole's voice, she jumped.

She sighed, glancing to her right where Cole not stood. "It's called dancing. I've never been fond of it myself, but some find it to be an enjoyable pastime."

Cole nodded. "I'd like to try. Will you teach me?"

"Of course, Cole," Evelyn said, the words coming out before she could stop herself. "Be warned, I'm not a great dancer myself."

"It's all right. I have no one to compare it too."

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped. "That's true, Cole."

Evelyn stood in front of Cole and helped properly position his hands. One went around her shoulder while she held the other. From this position, Evelyn realized just how tall Cole actually was. They were practically the same height, but she'd never known this until now.

Cole looked focused, concentrating hard on the steps Evelyn was directing him to take. She expected one of them to step on the other one's foot. Maker knows Evelyn never excelled in dancing like a 'proper lady' should. However, they avoided it entirely and their feet remained safe.

When the music finally came to a stop, Evelyn guided them to the ending position. She pulled away from Cole, curious as to what was going through his mind.

"So what do you think of dancing now?" Evelyn asked, posing the question as casually as she could.

Cole blinked, smiling softly. "I like it, but there's too many steps to remember."

During the entire dance, Evelyn's heart was beating a little faster than normal. She ignored it, willing to blame it on all the fighting they were forced to engage in during their time at the Winter Palace. It was nothing more than overexertion.

When the feeling failed to go away and intensified, Evelyn had an inkling of what was going on. She could no longer deny it or remain ignorant of her growing feelings for Cole. Acknowledging them was a big step, but Evelyn knew that nothing could come of it. No matter how human Cole became, he was still Cole. He’d was still becoming accustomed to the idea of food. Romantic pursuits were a far stretch of the imagination.

Evelyn acted the same as she always did around Cole. He remained a dear friend and she had no intention of losing that. It was sometimes just difficult to push past the strong feelings Evelyn held for him. TIme was the only thing that would change that.

After they defeated Corypheus, she felt tired and worn out, but she went to the celebration at the insistence of her advisors. She mingled with her friends, eventually stopping beside Cole who sat on the banquet table, dangling his legs back and forth.

“I know you’re still getting used to the whole eating things but have you tried those tiny cakes? They are delicious,” Evelyn said, giving Cole a big grin.

To Evelyn’s surprise, Cole gave a small nod. She hadn’t expected him to have tried any of the food yet. Normally Cole needed a little prodding, but not this time apparently.

“Yes, I like them… especially the one with those little red fruits. They remind me of your red hair.”

Evelyn wasn’t sure she heard him correctly at first. She repeated the words back to herself and made a note of the way her heart started beating faster again. If anyone around them heard what Cole had said, it went unspoken much to the relief of Evelyn.

She cleared her throat, still pushing her feelings down far enough where they wouldn’t bother her at the moment. “I’m flattered Cole, but there are certain things that shouldn’t be said in such a… public setting.”

“I think I understand,” said Cole.

An hour after Evelyn retired to her room, she found Cole had phased himself onto the balcony. She approached him, waiting for Cole to speak because it looked like he had something on his mind.

A period of silence prompted Evelyn to speak up and give him a little incentive to speak. 

“Yes Cole?”

He blinked. “You said I can’t say those things in public, but I can say them when we’re alone?”

“Cole, why is it you feel the need to say these things?” Evelyn’s body betrayed her once she processed those words. The butterflies started fluttering around in her stomach and a faint blush made its way to her face.

“I am… fond of you Evelyn. Like you are of me,” Cole admitted. “Your hurt called out. I didn’t mean to hear it, but it was so loud.”

Evelyn laughed. “It’s all right, Cole. I’m happy that you are fond of me.”

“Is kissing something that has to be done in private?” he asked, once again surprising Evelyn.

“... It can be.”

His face lit up. “I think I’d like to try it. Can we?”

She nodded because she felt like she was unable to conjure up the words. Their lips met in a rather clumsy kiss, but Evelyn was no more experienced than Cole was. Perhaps, they could teach each other.


End file.
